


Siebenmeter (20) Das Brot

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [20]
Category: Handball RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe:  #20<br/>Nr. 1 (Oliver Roggisch) hat kein Brot mehr, ist aber zu faul, einkaufen zu gehen. Er/sie weiß aber, dass Nr. 5 (Hans Lindberg) noch welches hat. Zufälligerweise hat Nr. 5 (Hans) gerade seine Wohnung verlassen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (20) Das Brot

Müde sah Oliver der Kaffeemaschine beim Durchlaufen zu. Wieso war er um diese Uhrzeit auch schon wach? Dabei hatte er Urlaub.

Da der Kaffee unter seinen Augen auch nicht schneller durchlief, beschloss er, sich um sein Frühstück zu kümmern. Der Tisch war schnell gedeckt. Zu Teller und Tasse gesellten sich das Besteck, etwas Butter und verschiedene Marmeladen.

Dann sah Oliver den Tisch an. Es fehlte etwas ganz entscheidendes. Er war sich sicher, dass er am Vortag auch Brot eingepackt hatte. Noch einmal durchsuchte er sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen in der kleinen Küche

Brot fand er trotzdem nicht. Angestrengt versuchte er sich an das Einräumen am Vortag zu erinnern. Dann hatte er wohl kein Brot in seinem Ferienhaus, gestand er sich seufzend ein. Er würde bis ins nächste Dorf zum Bäcker laufen müssen. Und das vor dem Frühstück.

Die Kaffeemaschine kündigte spuckend an, dass der Kaffee fast fertig war. Schlecht gelaunt sah Oliver aus dem Fenster der kleinen Küche. So konnte er sehen, wie sich bei dem Bungalow gegenüber die Tür öffnete und der Bewohner mit seinem Hund heraus kam.

Oliver war am Vortag überrascht gewesen ein halbwegs bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Während er Hans hinterher sah, der mit dem großen Hund in Richtung Strand ging kam ihm eine Idee.

Er hatte den Dänen gestern Abend gesehen, als dieser vom Einkaufen zurückkam. In dem Häuschen gegenüber gab es mit Sicherheit Brot. Und der Bewohner hatte es eben verlassen.

Nachdenklich kaute Oliver auf seiner Unterlippe herum während er sich umdrehte. Er sah seinen fast fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch und neben ihm blubberte der Kaffee in seiner Kanne. Kurzentschlossen stieß er sich von dem Unterschrank ab an den er gelehnt hatte.

Vorsichtig schlich Oliver zu seiner Eingangstür, die er einen kleinen Spalt öffnete. Nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand draußen war, öffnete er die Tür richtig und verließ den Bungalow. Schnell hatte er den Abstand zum Nebenhaus überbrückt.

"Und jetzt?" wollte Oliver von sich selbst wissen. Langsam ging er um das kleine Haus herum und prüfte bei jedem Fenster ob es vielleicht offen war. Schnell war er wieder bei der Eingangstür angekommen, den die Fenster waren alle geschlossen.

Ohne große Hoffnung drückte er die Türklinke nach unten. Und dann fiel er vor Überraschung fast in den Bungalow, da die Tür nicht abgeschlossen.

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, schlich sich Oliver in die Küche des fremden Häuschens. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er das Gesuchte nicht entdecken. Also öffnete er nach und nach die einzelnen Schranktüren. Im vorletzten Oberschrank wurde er fündig.

Die Begeisterung über seinen Fund hielt nicht lange an. Missmutig starrte er die Packung Knäckebrot an. "Besser als nichts", murmelte Oliver enttäuscht. Er nahm sich vier Stück aus der Packung, bevor er diese wieder in den Schrank stellt und die Türen schloss.

Mit seiner Beute in der Hand verließ Oliver das Haus und kehrte in sein eigenes zurück. Dort setzte er sich an den gedeckten Tisch um zu frühstücken.


End file.
